


Morty Can't Cope

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood, Gen, Protective Rick, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures have caused Mortys so much hurt and distress, the only things that help him cope is self harm and alien weed. Morty gets carried away with a razor and does some serious damage to himself, rick finds him bleeding out and has to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First rick and morty fic, be nice or constructive with the comments please, i am sorry this fan fic happened.

Morty lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling of his room. He had been in his bed for about two hours after he had finished hurting himself. He didn't feel satisfied the way he usually did after he cuts himself. He lay under the warm blue covers trying to figure out why he still felt nothing. Were the cuts not deep enough? Was his razor to dull? He didn't know, the only thing he knew is that he needed to feel something. 

He threw his legs over his bed in defeat accepting that he couldn't fall asleep. He sat for a moment trying to figure out how to hurt himself in a way that would make him feel something in the numbness he was lost in. He could hear Rick downstairs in the garage welding something, a duel carbon-something... Morty didn't know or care what it was, he was just glad Rick was busy doing something other than making him feel like complete shit. 

Most people would be worried that Rick would see him and take him to a mental house or something, but Morty only knew to well that Rick wouldn't care. Rick would probably see him covered in his own blood, his razor in his hand, then he would just call him a 'fucking emotional ass' and leave. 

Morty pushed himself off the edge of his bed towards his desk and pulled open the first drawer. Hidden underneath the school work that he never did, was a small bag filled with some alien weed he stole from Rick when he was passed out drunk. The weed was a dark black color and smells like freshly cut grass on a hot summer day. He knew he shouldn't smoke in the house but he didn't care right now. After grabbing the bag he made his way to his closet where, hidden underneath some old clothes, was his small bong. Maybe cutting while he was high would help him. Maybe the combination between the numbness and pain will satisfied him so he could just go to sleep. He just wanted to feel good, or pain. Just something. 

The sound of welding stopped just as Morty took his first hit of the night. He heard Ricks heavy steps going upstairs and slam his door shut and through the wall he could hear Rick's body flop on his bed. 

After the third or forth hit Morty sighed as he dived into the numbness the alien weed created. Just as he felt absolutely nothing he jammed the razor into his arm. He was only half aware he did it, he gasped at the sudden rip of pain. Morty watched as the blood poured out of his arm, he cocked his head to the side in wonder as he watched the crimson liquid flow out. 

"Shit" Morty said under his breath. He went WAY to deep with this one, Morty knew he fucked up but he didn't really care because, amazingly, he felt the pain. Finally he thought. With the adrenaline pumping through his veins he pressed the razor down again, ever so slowly he dragged it across his arm embracing the pain as it came. Morty sighed with a light chuckle through the dizziness that has already started to descend on him. He smiled and looked at his arm, he was having fun. Morty told himself that one more would be enough to satisfy him for the night. For the last time he pressed the razor into his skin, he threw his head back in satisfaction as he felt his flesh split apart, he was amazed on how much he could bleed from one cut.   
The razor was half way across his arm when the door slammed open, Rick flopped on Morty's bed unaware of the situation Morty was in. Morty panicked and threw his bong in his closet, in doing so he spilt the rest of his alien weed all over the floor. 

"M-Morty..." He said and he plunged his face into Morty's pillow. 

"Let-lets-let's go on an adventure Morty!" As his last word left his mouth he looked up at Morty, blood trickling down his arm, his razor now trembling in his hand. Rick locked eyes with Morty seeing the panic in the boys eyes. 

"What-what the fuck are you doing?" Rick asked, clearly panicking himself and attempted to stay calm as the blood flowed from his grandsons arm. Morty sat on his chair infront of his desk, dropping his gaze from Rick's eyes, Morty now looked at the black weed that was now on the floor, at that moment a wave of dizziness passed through Morty because of the blood that was no longer inside of him.

"Morty, a-answer me" his voice started to crack in worry, all evidence of alcohol in his voice suddenly disappeared. A sob escaped Morty looking down at his arm still bleeding obscene amounts of blood. 

"Morty talk to me!" Morty had never seen the old man move so fast and he rushed to Morty side looking at his arm   
Morty continued to sob getting dizzier by the moment, as Rick look at the ground where he had dropped his alien weed.   
"Are you...are-are you fucking high?!?" Rick looked up at Morty's face just to look back at his arm again, noticing how pale the child was, the paleness wasn't because of the awkward situation of walking in on his grandson like this, but from the blood loss, this realization just made Rick panic.The look on Rick's face made Morty sob even harder and the man looked desperately at the boy's arm. 

"Jesus-FUCK Morty!" he immediately took his lab coat off and wraps it around the boy's arm attempting to stop the blood that was still blood furiously pouring out of Morty's arm.   
"This is beyond reasoning with m-m-Morty! I'm taking you to a, to-to a fucking hospital, Morty!" Rick turned while he applied pressure on his arm, dragging the boy up of his chair. 

"N-NO-" Morty yelled, pulling himself into his chair making him sway with dizziness. 

Rick slowly turned to Morty staring up to his eyes as he tears up, Morty sobs again as he see how hurt his grandfather was by Morty him hurting himself.   
"Morty, you went straight through some major veins, I-I, I can't fix this in the garage, I don't know who can fucking fix this on-on earth!" I'm taking you to the hospital we took Jerry to that one time, remember? You'll be ok." He said this unconvincingly. 

"Y-y-you can't tell m-mom R-Rick!" After Morty spoke a wave of dizziness made him sway and he felt his knees begin to give, the only reason he didn't fall is because he was held in place by Ricks firm grasp.   
"To be honest kid I'm not sure if-if we even have time to tell your mom" he said as he pulled Morty towards the door of his room. "You are already looking way too pale, you're shaking like a leaf and your lips are fucking blue Morty!" 

Morty looked at Rick as Morty began to break down, Morty's head spun like a roller coaster and he starts to fall to the floor, in that moment Rick picked him up and ran to the garage where his portal gun was, Morty's blood was already soaking through the white fabric of Ricks lab coat.

Rick places Morty down on the cool concrete floor while he quickly punched in the coordinates to the alien hospital. Morty sat as Rick shot a portal into the wall. everything Morty saw began to blur and fade. The green portal twisted and moved in such a beautiful way, it mezmorized Morty, with the dizziness getting worse and worse, he felt himself begin slipping away from reality. Morty was okay with this, especially when Rick picked Morty up and started to the portal. He always wanted to die in ricks arms anyway. 

This was the perfect moment to die in Morty's eyes. 

"How could you ever do this to me?" Rick whispered just as Morty slipped away into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty wakes up, ricks not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygoddon'treadthis
> 
> its soooo bad...just stop here

Chapter 2 

 

Morty slowly came back to consciousness. He softly took a deep breath on and opened his eyes. The room he was in was white and shimmering, the bed he was lying in on was bright blue and had guard rails that make him feel like he was in a cage. He must be in a hospital, most likely some intergalactic space hospital. In the corner of the room underneath to a window that stretched across the wall was Rick on a couch sleeping, snoring loudly, his body overflowed off of the cushions. 

Morty was covered in a purple blanket, he noticed a strange pulling on his arm and looked down. His forearm had bright green stitches holding his three very deep cuts together, while dozens of smaller cuts from before were just covered in a purple gell. As he looked at his arm and his memory's began to come back to him, he remembered what happened, ricks reaction, and never seen before panic that in Rick's eyes when he knew he couldn't help him. He lay in his bed looking at the stitched cuts and his eyes moved down towards his hand, on the heel of his hand some kind of cuff on his wrist that wrapped tightly around his thumb skillfully avoiding the stitches, connected Morty to the rails of his bed. He immediate worry he looked to his other arm, another different cuff was tied tightly around his wrist, not needing to avoid any cuts. He then strained to look at his feet, they were cuffed as well 

'Fuck' was all he could think. He was tied to his fucking bed. 

This realization made his heart rate go up, and a mysterious beeping noise started to go off, it wasn't a typical heart monitor sound, it was high pitch and shrill unlike anything Morty had heard in a hospital. The acceleration of the beeps caused Rick to stir on the couch. Morty lay down dreading when Rick would ask for an explanation of what Morty had done to himself. 

Morty lay still trying to think up possible excuse for what he did, but he found it hard because his memory was so very distant. 

"Hey" Rick's voice came from the couch, the bags under his eyes told Morty that he hasn't slept much. That small detail made Morty feel loved, love was something Morty never got from anyone. Not from his mother, not from his father, and most definitely not from Summer. 

"H-hey R-Rick" Mortys voice cracked when he spoke. Rick locked his eyes on Morty as he lifted a cup if old coffee that had been sitting on the small table next to couch he had claimed. He gulped the now cold liquid keeping his gaze locked on Morty. 

"H-How, how w-was, how was you-your sleep" Morty asked, he knew it was a stupid question. He was just trying to avoid the topic of why they were here. 

"H-how was m-my sleep? Rrreeeeeaaaally Morty??? That's y-UURP-our question?." His voice was stern and cold. He glares at Morty and the boy dropped his gaze in guilt as Rick stood and came to his bedside." Why the fuck did you..." His voice trailed off and dropped even further. "you- you... you nearly killed yourself Morty... ho-how could- how could you do that to me- to Beth, and-and Summer and Jerry?" Ricks voice shook as he shuddered at the memory if holding the unconscious boy in the lobby of the hospital as doctors ripped him from his arms. 

"R-Rick...they... w-we both know-know they don’t give two shits about me" Morty trailed off. 

" Maybe-maybe not, but-but you know I- I, I give a shit." Rick looked at him to see his reaction. He embraced the now shivering boy. "You can be- re-URP-al stupid sometimes, kid. I know I always say your dumb as fuck, but- you-your just what I need. You’re my little Morty." 

"...still makes me stupid..." Morty's voice trailed off. 

"You’re my kind of stupid. But...you- you really fucked up on this one kid." Rick waved his hand towards Morty's arm. He sank into a chair close to the bed Morty was lying on "How long? When did you start?" His voice sounded grave when the words left his mouth. 

'I-I kinda, Well-I, My first time was a year before you came, I only did it every once in a while..." His voice trailed off and he took a long pause before his next words could formulate. "I stopped for a long time but- after...after my adventure...in-in the bathroom...I-I-He..." Once Mortys words left his mouth a sob racked his body, he wanted to curl up into a ball but the restraints wouldn't let him curl his legs into himself the way he wanted to be. 

"He's dead!" Rick's voice was suddenly filled with a calm rage because he should have never let him call the shots in the first place. "I killed him, He is NEVER coming back". Rick's voice was low and menacing, he looked down at Morty who was now full on crying, he shouldn’t have talked. Rick began to stroke his curly brown hair in an attempt to comfort him. Morty never told him about that incident. But Rick remembered the look on Morty's face after he came back from that bathroom, killing King Jellybean took no thought at all without even knowing the full story. Rick got his answers days after when he heard Morty tossing and turning in a nightmare. Rick went into Morty's dream that night. When he left his dream he had his answers. He wished he didn't kill that son-of-a-bitch with a gun, he deserved a much slower and much more painful death. 

Morty slowly began to calm down, his sobs left him leaving Rick playing with Morty's hair. They stayed like this for a while, basking in each others company that they both appreciated more than usual. 

"That was my fault" Rick said breaking the silence. "I should have never let you out of my sight that day. This-This is all my fault." 

"That-that wasn't your fault Rick!" Morty said without hesitation turning his face toward Rick. "I'm just fucked in the head... 

"Noooooo shit, You are fucked up."Rick lowered his head." Your fucked up because-because you-you know -you could come to me with anything, anything, Morty. even if it's you feeling like you want to hurt yourself. I-I know that-that feeling Morty, Ive been like that before, I've been like that so many times it's not even funny, I just, never thought-I- Morty, I didn't know you were feeling like this, Jesus, I'm-I'm the fucking genius I should of saw this. I'm- I'm so sorry I-I, Im so sorry I didn't see it before Morty. You should have just come to me, all of our 'adventures' can make you feel like total shit and- and we only have each other. No one else can possibly understand.your stupid because this could have been avoided" 

"I'm sorry Rick. I never thought, it-it would, end up like this." 

"Yhea Morty?!?! How else would this have ended. You can't of cut yourself that deep and think you could just slap a band aid on it and say it was a cat." Rick voice was hauntingly calm, this made Morty feel uneasy. "You knew what you were doing." Morty lay on his bed still attempting to get his legs out of the restraints, every time he pulled on the restraint the bed squeaked. Rick looked at Morty. "Morty." He spoke slowly. "Stop-stop that." He said as he looked at his still fumbling legs trying to escape from the bed. 

"G-get, get these off!" He said as he wriggled even more. 

"No" Rick's voice was hard. "I can't. I can't get you out of hear until you-you promise, promise to come to me if you ever feel like this. I never want to see this again, Morty. Never" 

"I-I promise Rick...." Morty's voice said in defeat as he gazed up to his grandfather. 

"Never again.you had me scared shittless, If you ever pull something like this again Morty...." Rick shook his head and looked at Morty, hoping his message was clear. "Morty, I love you. I want you to be happy, I hope you are smart enough to just talk next time." Rick stood and started to the door, I'll go tell your doctor your awake. I'll think of your excuse so we can just go home I'm done with this couch I need some real sleep. A few minutes later Rick came back into the room with what he thought was his doctor, the doctor walked to his bedside as Rick lean against the wall to the right if his bed. The doctor look human enough, he had two legs and two arms he was a few inches taller than Rick, the only difference was he was a bright shade of green and he had no nose or hair. 

"Hello Morty I'm Dr.Abaduna, I just had a talk with your grandfather outside. I have seen Rick before and I believe that Rick will give you all of the necessary medications and accommodations for your condition. Rick promised me that he that he would not let you out of his sight for the next couple of weeks and look after your wounds. This being said I would like to see you one a week to see how the healing is going and how mentally stable you are. We have a deal." 

Morty gazed to the doctor."Yeah, we have a deal". After he spoke his eyes darted to Rick leaning against the wall, Rick looked exhausted, he was looking up at the ceiling not paying attention to Morty. The doctor proceeded to take of his restraints and Morty immediately sat up, that was a mistake. When Morty sat up his head began to spin and he fell back on the bed. 

"Are you ok?" The doctor pulled a small flashlight and pointed it into his eyes. 

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. Morty said under his breath. 

"Ill go get you a wheelchair to take you to a cab back to earth, you are free to go". Rick straightened his back and pushed himself off the wall 

"We'll be fine", Rick said as he shot a portal into the wall and scooped up Morty to his chest leaving the hospital the same way they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than my English essay. I. Need. A. Life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL its exam time, but people keep asking for more so I put off studying to please you folks! I hope its not to bad...Just preparing you, theres most likely some bad spelling and grammar ahead....Please don't hurt me.

The dark garage was suddenly lit green from the portal while Rick stepped out with Morty in his arms. Rick sat Morty on his rolling chair, still in a hospital gown, and leaned up against the counter where he usually worked. For a minute they both just looked at the floor, Morty ashamed of himself because of his stupidity, and Rick ashamed of his blindness to his grandsons ‘condition’.  

"Morty...I-I. I need to help you get through this." Rick's voice sounded grave. Morty, still sleepy, slowly lifted his head to meet ricks eyes, Morty always loved the colour of his grandfather's eyes, they were a light blue green. They reminded him of the far reaches of space they had gone to together, the strange things they had seen.

Ricks words caught the boy off guard and he quickly dropped his gaze from ricks eyes. 'If there's any truth to the universe, Rick don’t care about Mortys’. The words rang through the boys head. Rick didn't know Morty heard what Evil Rick said. When that exchange passed Morty was on the other side of the door listening to there exchange attempting to find the right time to break in with the other Mortys. But he also remembered hearing ‘Your crying, over a Morty?!?!’ He always thought he misheard the words. Why was rick acting like this, like he cared? Morty knew he was just a shield to cancel out ricks brainwaves, thats all he was, a tool—Just like all the other Mortys. His thoughts were still hazy from the drugs he was most likely given the hospital. He couldn't wrap his head around what Rick was doing, he most likely fucking with him. Morty decided his best way to respond to Ricks words was not at all, if he couldn't see ricks intentions, he should just take himself away, not waiting for the inevitable embarrassment. Morty pushed himself off of ricks chair and stumbled towards the door. Rick caught his hand and pulled he boy towards him. 

“Where are you going”. Rick looked in Mortys eyes for a brief second before Morty, once again, dropped his gaze to the floor.

I…I was just-just going t-to my room”. Mortys voice was soft. He just wanted leave out of embarrassment, self pity and anger. 

“Morty we, we need to talk about this. Anyways, you know I promised to not let you out of my sight, If you go to your room, I go with you”.

“You really meant that?” Mortys words came out of him mouth not intending to say that out loud. “I-I mean, I-I just th-thought you just said that to-to get us outta there, you-you know?”

“Why- why would you think I would lie about that?” Ricks face scrunched up when he asked the question. “Why would you think I wouldn't try to help you?”

“Ju-Just, just Never-mind, I-Im going to go my room” Morty pulled his good arm back to his side and started walking towards the door. He was still feeling dopey and his feet dragged against the cement floor of the garage making loud dragging sounds. Rick silently followed him out of the garage, never losing the sight of the boys back. Morty walked into his room and Rick stood in the doorway watching Morty sit back on his bed, he could tell the boy was exhausted.

“Rick” Mortys voice sounded annoyed. “you-you don't need to stay. I-I, I just kinda, want to be alone right now”. Morty pulled his injured arm in towards his stomach. He lay down and rolled over in his bed facing the wall so rick couldn't see his face. Rick came to the edge of the boys bed and Morty felt the mattress move as rick sat next to him. 

“I’m not going to leave you alone when you want to be alone, I-I don't trust you by yourself.” As Ricks words left his mouth Rick started to rub Mortys back to comfort him, when Rick first touched him the boy flinched back into his bed but as rick started to softy rub his back even more gently. Rick craned him head to look at Mortys face, tears were now steaming down his soft pink cheeks. 

“W-whats wrong, mo-URR-rty?” Ricks hands stilled on his shoulders as sobs began to rack Mortys body. Rick tried to sit the boy up next to him but Morty just curled himself into a small, trembling ball. “Come hear” Rick sat himself on Mortys bed, leaning his back again the wall and brought Morty into his arms like a baby. “Whacha thinkin’?” 

“I-I wish…” the boy sobbed into ricks lab coat pulling close to his face so rick couldn't see him.

“Don-UUPP-t don’t be shy, kiddo.” Rick said rolling his eyes, he was beginning to become annoyed. He wished Morty would just say whats on his mind and it would be easier for both of them. But Rick wasn't prepared for the boys next words. 

Morty suddenly blurted out his thought losing control of what he said. “I-I wish you never found me! and- and I wish I would have bled out and died! I’m-I’m so stupid, I I'm so dumb—I cant-cant even knock myself off!”. Morty immediately regretted letting him say what he was really thinking. 

“Morty, It…Don’t think like that. If you died- I would…” Ricks voice trailed off and said his next words clearly. “I’d have to follow you.” 

Morty looked up at rick with more anger than comfort. “No! You wouldn’t! I-Im not worth it, I’d NEVER be worth anything! I’m just a Morty. I’m- I’m the most replaceable thing out there! I-I-I bet if I was switched with another Morty you wouldn't even notice! I’m just a dumb pice of meat to cancel out your stupid brain waves so you can—”

‘MORTY!” Ricks voice was practically yelling making the boy before him tremble. How could Morty even think he was so worthless. “Don’t you ever fucking say that shit about yourself Morty! Morty, if you were switched with another version of yourself, I would notice before you! Your-your my Morty and no other Morty could replace you.” Rick didn't know what else to say to him. How could he tell Morty he was his everything, his reason to keep living, without Morty thinking it was bullshit.

“Do you really mean that, or are you just saying that to-to cheer me up so you don't need to go to the council again? Be-because I know you hate dealing with those guys and you'd do anything to avoid them.”

“I mean it, and i don’t want you too forget that.” Rick scooted his body to the edge of the bed with Morty in his arms and proceeded tuck Morty into bed like a child. Rick stood and made his way to Mortys closet finding a spare blanket and pillow, he tossed them beside Mortys bed, then bent down to retrieve Mortys long forgotten bong. 

Rick analyzed it, it was actually nice. “Where did you even get this thing?” Rick voice was filled with curiosity. He wanted to know how Morty got it, and hell, he wanted to know how he learned to use it. 

“I-I got it, f-from…I asked, I asked Summer to get it for me, she-she got it for me, t-told me I needed to ‘chill the fuck out’. s-so, so ya, she-she showed me how-how to use it too…” Rick simply set the bong back in his closet walking back to the side of Mortys bed. Morty remembered how cool Summer was about it, she questions nothing and, when Morty gave her money to pay her back, she pushed the money back at him. She showed him how to take a hit properly. That night they sat in the backyard staring at the stars, for once summer left her phone in her room. They talked, just talked, Morty remembered how nice that night was. She didn't judge or laugh at him when he coughed and spluttered, knowing it was his first time smoking. It was nice to just be with someone, Morty had been feeling depressed for a while before that, he figured weed would be a good distraction, but he got something better that night. He got to spend time with someone who didn't want his to go away, someone wanted him to stick around for a moment. But all of that was erased the next week when Summer told him to die in a hole, he only reminded her that he is already dead in a hole in the backyard, but that didn't stop her nasty words, she yelled at him for an hour that night, and he just took it. He felt he deserved it. It was then when he released all happiness was only temporary—and could be undone so quicky. 

“You do need to chill out” Rick dug in one of his inside pockets grabbing a small black ball cover in plastic and placed it in Mortys bedside drawer. “That-thats for tomorrow, for now, just, just sleep.” Rick arranged his pillow and blanket on the ground next to Mortys bed so if he got up in the night, it would be impossible to get around him. 

“R-rick- I, I-I’ll be fine, you-you can go to your room.” Rick could only think of what his grandson could do if he was left alone. 

“Nope-No-no can do kiddo, Just-just sleep, I-Il be here when you wake up, if-if you like it or-or not.” 

“Fine, whatever Rick…” Morty turned over once again facing the wall, his back to rick. 

Rick stayed on the floor listening to Mortys breathing until he was positive he was asleep. Rick quietly got up and started going through Mortys room. He looked through desk drawers, dressers, and his closet looking for anything sharp. After two hours of quietly sifting through Mortys room, he had 7 razor blades, a small kitchen knife and to his horror, a sharp scalpel stolen from ricks garage with dried blood flaking off of it. Shit, he now had to 'Morty proof' his garage. 

Rick went back to his spot next to Mortys bed, hoping that he had everything the boy was hiding and fell asleep listening to Mortys steady breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was terrible....Im sorry. I probably wasted your time. 
> 
> Wubba lubba dub dub.


End file.
